All Too Well
by Gleek in Hogwarts
Summary: One-Shot about Fabrevans with the song "All Too Well" by Taylor Swift. Hope you guys like. D Please Read and Review. All Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

All too well

**I walked through the door with you**

**The air was cold, but something 'bout it felt like home somehow**

**And I left my scarf there at your sister's house**

**And you still got it in your drawer even now**

I walked with Quinn to her car this night. I am so happy that Quinn could help babysitting my little brother and sister while I was at work, again. I have to work almost every night now and I'm happy that I can count on Quinn to help me even after our broke up.

-Tanks again Quinn, I realy don't know what I would do without you.-I said

-That's ok. You can always call me if you need something, anything.-She says while hugging me. - Good night Sam.

-Good night Quinn.

I walked back to my family hotel room I went to talk to my sister Stacy.

-Hey Stacy, you have fun tonight?

-Hey Sammy- She says sitting on my lap- Quinie is realy nice, she played Barbie's with me.

-That's realy cool–Them I notice something- Hey Stacy who is this scarf?

-Oh is Quinie's I said it was pretty so she gave to me and I forgot to gave back to her

-So let me keep it so a can give it back to her on Monday ok?- She gave me the scarf and I put it on my drawer.

It happened that I didn't give it back to her.

**Oh your sweet disposition**

**At my wide eyed gaze**

**We're singing in the car getting lost upstate**

**Autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place**

**And I can picture it after all these days**

**And I know it's long gone, and that magic's not here anymore**

**And I might be okay, but I'm not fine at all**

**Cause here we are again on that little town street**

**You almost ran the red cause you were looking over me**

**Wind in my hair I was there I remember it all too wel**

I had just got back home after I babysit Sam's brother when I notice that I had forget my scarf there, it was the same scarf that I where in one of my dates with him: it was autumn and we were driving around the city, singing along with the radio we were so happy together, it makes me sad that we are not like this anymore.

**Photo album on my counter**

**Your cheeks were turning red**

**You used to be a little kid with your glasses in a twin size bed**

**And your mother's telling stories 'bout you on the t ball team**

**You tell me about your past thinking your future was me**

**And I know it's long gone, and there was nothing else I could do**

**And I forget about you long enough to forget why I needed to**

****

I get in his family's motel room earlier so his parents were still there. As I walked around the room I saw a photo album on a counter so I started to look at it.

-He was even cuter while little right?- Sam's mom says from behind me

-Yes he was. Always with this goofy smile- I says giggling

-You know I always imagine you too together in the future; you guys were a good couple. OK now I have to go by Quinn.

- By miss Evans.

What she had told me make me think about what I fell about him and why would I had to forget about him. I looked at Sam while he was on the door frame talking with his parents, "always with that goofy smile" I think giggling to myself.

**Cause here we are again in the middle of the night**

**We're dancing round the kitchen in the refrigerator light**

**Down the stairs I was there I remember it all too well**

I had just got back "home" and I was realy hungry, we must have some food or snack in the small refrigerator… that's what I hope. I entered the room and Quinn was still there, I almost had forget that my parents had travel to other city to try to find a job and she had to stay here till a get home.

-Hey Quinn- I whispered so my little brother and sister wouldn't woke up- I'm sorry that you had to wait so long here.

-Hey Sam .That is ok, I realy don't mind being with your brothers.

-Are you hungry? I am honestly starving.

-Actually I'm a little hungry.

-Ok so we can make sandwiches what do you think.

-I think is a great idea.

We started to make the sandwiches and I heard she singing realy low that I almost couldn't hear; I recognize the song and started to sing along with her and them I didn't why or how but we were dancing while I sing in her ear I just know that I will remembered this night for a long time.

**And maybe we got lost in translation**

**Maybe I asked for too much**

**But maybe this thing wasn't masterpiece**

**Till you tore it all up**

**Running scared, I was there I remember it all too well**

**Hey you called me up again just to break me like a promise**

**So casually cruel in the name of being honest**

**I'm a crumbled up piece of paper lying here**

**Cause I remember it all all all too well**

I don't even know why but me and Sam had a huge fight at school today and now I laying on my bed crying out loud so a heard my phone ringing and it was Sam. After I answer we start fighting again what made me even more sad; it was cruel of him call me just to fight again he don't imagine how mouth he mean to me and that I remembered our fights all too well.

**Time won't fly it's like i'm paralyzed by it**

**I'd like to be my old self again**

**But i'm still trying to find it**

**After plaid shirt days and nights when you made me your own**

**Now you mail back my things and I walk home alone**

**But your keep my old scarf from that very first week**

**Cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me**

**You can't get rid of it, cause you remember it all too well**

I knew that this day would come, the day that he would start giving my things back. I wish I could just go back to be my bitch self and at least pretend that I don't care about it but I just can't because this side of my go away the moment I met Sam.

I was going back home alone when I notice that he didn't give my scarf back; the one that I had borrowed to his sister, the same one he said that he would give me back soon and still didn't maybe he want to keep something mine, that had my smell to him because maybe he still fell something for me, the same way I fell something for him.

**Cause there we are again and I loved you so**

**Back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known**

**It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well**

**Wind in my hair you were there you remember it all**

**Down the stairs you were there you remember it all**

**It was rare, I was there I remember it all too well**

So here I am singing to him in front of all glee club. I'm singing "All too well" from Taylor Swift because I love this song and it expresses exactly what I feel for him and I want him to know how I fell and I also want him to remembered our good moments together.

He was in the back row of the choir room and I am looking directly at him; then I saw he smiling, and I smiled back at him because I knew that he remembered our moments all too well.


	2. Autor Note

A/N.: So guys I was thinking about make this one shot a longer story that every chapter would have a song related with that part of the story! =D So what do you guys think? Send me a review with your opinion and with an idea of a song that maybe I use in one chapter! The song can be of any artist and can be a new or an old song I don't care but please give me an idea I will be very thankful! J


End file.
